


Party in the Hydra Trash

by MusingMemories



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Dark Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, HTP, HYDRA Trash Compactor Challenge, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Multi, No Apologies, Other, Parody, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, We decided at dinner HTP needed a beachy summer theme song, You are welcome, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingMemories/pseuds/MusingMemories
Summary: It's always a party in the Hydra Trash.---I hopped on the tags at AO3With a dream and my filthy mind.Welcome to the land of trash galore,Whoa, am I gonna fit in?





	Party in the Hydra Trash

I hopped on the tags at AO3

With a dream and my filthy mind.

Welcome to the land of trash galore,

Whoa, am I gonna fit in?  
  
  
Jumped in the fics,

Here I am for the first time

Look on the page and I see the noncon sign

This is all so crazy!

Everyone is a sadist!  
  
  
My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda sick sick

Too much gore and I'm nervous,

That's when the random baddy turned on the charm

And my favorite kink was on

And my favorite kink was on

And my favorite kink was on

So there’s torture

They’re gonna give in

And no help’s on the way

Noddin' my head like, yeah

Movin' my hips like, yeah

There’s torture

They’re gonna give in

You know I'm gonna be okay

Yeah, it's a party in the Hydra Trash

Yeah it's a party in theHydra Trash.


End file.
